1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of inventory distribution networks and more specifically to optimized deployment of parts in a distribution network.
2. Background of the Invention
Distribution networks may include one or more locations that receive parts from a vendor and distribute the parts within the distribution network in order to provide a customer with a product. The parts may be, for example, manufactured into a product within the distribution network. Distribution networks may include locations that both supply parts to and receive parts from other locations. Performance at each location is thus affected by the performance at its suppliers. As a result, maintaining an optimal inventory of parts at each location that best serves the customer while minimizing inventory costs poses a challenge for inventory managers.